Vidas normales y anormales de Gensokyo
by orobaz
Summary: Simples historias de las habitantes de Gensokyo, principalmente de humor pero quizas con algun toque dramatico.
1. Capitulo 1:Fiesta en la mansion scarlet

Paste you

Cronicas de Gensokyo

Gensokyo, hogar de humanos, youkais y todo tipo de criaturas existentes.

Aunque tengan conflictos, es un lugar de paz y prosperidad.

Cada dia que pasa es unico, ya que todos tienen una historia que contar.

Que pasara en Gensokyo cuando no hay un conflicto de por medio?, como viven las chicas cada dia?, que pensaran ellas todo el tiempo?.

Aqui, cada personaje tiene una historia que contar.

Capitulo 1:

**-Uff, que dia mas largo.**

**-Que ocurre Reimu?**

**-Estoy muerta del cans...**

**-Muerta!?, MEDICO!, MEDICO!, NECESITO UN MEDICO!**

**-No no Suika, lo que pasa es que...**

**-Por Shinki, no te vayaaaaaas T-T.**

**-NO ME VOY A MORIR CUERNOS DE CABRA!**

**-"snif" "snif"**

**-Ahora que pasa.**

**-Me gritaste "snif**

**-Por tonta, te estaba diciendo que estaba muy cansada por lo que me paso hoy.**

**-Que ocurrio?**

**-Bien, escucha bien ya que no lo quiero volver a repetir:**

Estaba yo como siempre en el templo, pensando en como conseguir donaciones, cuando llega Marisa:

Marisa: Axilas peludas!

Reimu: Te dije que dejes de llamarme asi.

**-pfff, jijiji axilas peludas.**

**-TE ESCUCHE!**

**PUM**

**-OUCH, mi cabeza T-T.**

**-Dejame seguir ****Pequeña malcriada****, ejem:**

Marisa: Pero los apodos existen en todo Gensokyo, deberias agradecer tener un apodo.

Reimu: Aja, y exactamente cual es el tuyo?

Marisa: Mi grandesa es tan alta que yo no necesito un nombre.

Reimu: (Esta es un caso perdido), ains, bueno, viniste aqui por algo, no?

Marisa: Que?, acaso tu mejor amiga no puede ir tranquilamente a visitarte de vez en cuando?

Reimu: Teniendo en cuenta que la ultima vez robaste toda mi comida del refrigerador, o la semana pasada cuando usaste mi caja de donaciones como casco, o cuando...

Marisa: ¿!Pero no sabes que la proteccion es lo primero!?, o acaso querias que perdiera la cabeza en esa guerra catastrofica, en la que sufri yo muchas perdidas, cuyos recuerdos seran imposibles de olvidar, y donde yo casi di mi vida por...

Reimu: Marisa:

1: tus perdidas graves fueron los hongos que TU robaste.

2: obvio que no lo olvidaras teniendo en cuenta que te golpearon casi toda la gente de por aqui.

3: Como es eso de que tu casi das la vida... CUANDO POR TU CULPA FUI ATROPELLADA POR TODA LA GENTE PERSIGUIENDOTE!

Marisa: ay Reimu, deja el pasado atras y sigue con la vida, unos pequeños rasguños no te hacen nada grave ^-^

Reimu: hija de...

Marisa: Bueno, pero esta vez estoy aqui con buenas intenciones!

Reimu: Por fin me devolveras mi refrigerador?

Marisa: Dije que estoy con buenas intenciones, no que estoy con un milagro.

Reimu: pfff, bueno, ¿que sucede?

Marisa: Estas invitada a una fiesta!

Reimu: ... donde?

Marisa: En la mansion scarlet!

**-Espera!,**

**-Que?**

**-Hubo una fiesta y no me invitaron!?, por que!?**

**- no se, pero es seguro que no tendra nada que ver con el incidente de hace 6 meses del cual tu participaste.**

**-Que yo hice que cuando donde?**

**-... No importa, dejame seguir:**

Reimu: Pero acaso estamos invitados?

Marisa: Tu fuiste invitada, y eso quiere decir que yo tambien estoy invitada c:

Reimu: ...y la invitacion?

Marisa: en mi casa.

Reimu: y porque tu tienes mi invitacion?

Marisa: eso es un secreto wuuuooouuuhh, WUUOOOOUUUUHH

De repente comenzo a actuar como un fantasma, hasta que llego alguien.

?:Eso es porque ella lo robo de la mansion.

Reimu y Marisa: eh?

De repente sala alguien de la nada, resultando ser Aya Shameimaru.

Aya: De hecho ni tu ni Marisa estan invitados, y aqui tengo las pruebas.

Entonces Aya me muestra fotos de Marisa de todo el dia de hoy y ayer.

Marisa: Me seguiste todo este tiempo!?

Aya: Un periodista siempre busca la verdad, !Y LA VERDAD SALIO A LA LUZ SEÑORITA MARISA!

Marisa: Que verdad?

Aya: Marisa Kirisame, la ladrona mas sucia y tramposa de Gensokyo!

Marisa: Pero si yo me baño 1 vez cada semana T-T

Reimu: Tu nunca cambiaras Marisa, y estas fotos demuestran que tu actitud es muy irrespon...

...

TU FUISTE QUIEN ROBO EL DINERO DE LA CAJA DE DONACIONES!?.

Marisa: ¿que dices? "mira las fotos" ... emm, puedo explicarlo.

Reimu: GRRRRRRRR.

Aya: ah si, aqui estan "sus" invitaciones

"muestra las invitaciones"

Reimu: Pero si esta es la invitacion de youmu, pero con su nombre tachado y puesto el mio.

Marisa: Nadie lo podra reconocer.

Reimu: Nadie con inteligencia similar a la tuya.

Marisa: Bueno, mejor prepararnos, e iremos lo quieras o no.

Reimu: ains, bien.

**-Espera**

**-Ahora que?**

**-sabes, no tiene sentido que digas que estas muerta del cansancio si sigues viva, no crees?**

**-...**

**-... que?**

**-... vuelve a interrumpirme y te confiscare todo el sake que tienes.**

**-Ya me callo.**

**-Bien:**

Paso el dia y...

**-Hoooolaaaaaaa**

**- -_- ****(Maldicion)****Que haces aqui marisa?**

**-Que acaso tu mejor amiga no pue...**

**-SI si si ya se tu tipica excusa, que quieres?**

**-... bueno, quiero ir al baño**

**-Pero si tu tienes un baño en tu casa.**

**KABOOOOOOMM**

**-... ya no.**

**-Pues te aguantas, le estoy contando a suika lo que paso hoy**

**-ayer, despues de las 12 ya es otro dia. Bueno, mejor sigue**

**"se sienta"**

**-Como sea:**

Paso el dia, y marisa me llevo, o mas bien me arrastro, por todas las tiendas de gensokyo. Yo compre para la fiesta un sombrero muy lindo para Remilia, mientras que Marisa compro o robo un jamon, unos dulces y, por algun motivo, un maniqui.

Marisa: estoyyy lista!

Reimu: y yo tambien, supongo.

Paso la noche y llego la hora de la fiesta.

la mansion estaba llena de gente y Hong Meiling estaba vigilando la puerta.

Marisa: Maldicion, AHORA ella vigila realmente la mansion?

Reimu: Eso explicaria porque siempre esta muy dormida de dia.

En fin, las dos llegamos hasta la puerta que separaba el jardin y todo lo demas.

Meiling: ALTO!, y sus invitaciones?

Reimu: "suspiro" aqui.

Meiling lee la invitacion falsa que robo marisa.

Meiling: mmmm, parece real, puede pasar ^_^

Reimu: (Definitivamente, era igual o mas tonta que marisa) gracias.

Me destinaba a pasar cuando...

Meiling: Alto!, usted no puede pasar!

Marisa: que!?, por que!?

Meiling: Me lo tiene prohibido la jefa, dice que no tolerara mas robos en la mansion.

Marisa: como si 37 veces que pido prestado algo fuera demasiado.

Meiling: "mira a reimu" usted puede pasar, pero la ladrona no.

Reimu: gracias "se va"

Marisa: TRAIDORA!, y yo que te consegui la entrada!

entonces Hong Meiling le da una super patada

Marisa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa aaa

Reimu: em, mejor voy a entrar.

Entonces al entrar me encontre con varias invitadas, como Keine, Eirin, y Youmu, algo extraño ya que yo tenia su entrada, asi que fui a verla.

Reimu: oye!, que sorpresa verte por aqui!

Youmu: Si, verdad?, si no fuera porque conozco a Sakuya, nadie me hubiera dejado entrar, ya que mi invitacion desaparecio.

Reimu: Uy que pena, pero al menos llegaste, eso es lo importante :)

Decidi pasearme por toda la mansion, hasta que me encontre con Remilia.

Remilia: Ah, asi que decidiste venir, que bien,

Reimu: (asi que si estaba invitada), bueno por que hiciste esta fiesta?

Remilia: Realmente quieres saber?

Puso una cara muy seria y maligna

Reimu: "gulp" si.

Remilia: Muy bien, hice esta fiesta para chupar la sangre de todos y formar mi ejercito de vampiros y dominar toda Gensokyo, y ser la reina de TODOS!

Reimu: E-e-e-en s-s-se-se-serio?

Remilia: nah, estaba bromeando.

Reimu: fiu (Gracias dioses), entonces?

Remilia: Hice esta fiesta porque estaba buscando a alguien en especial.

Reimu: a quien?

Remilia: no se lo dije a nadie de la mansion y no te lo voy a decir a ti tampoco.

Reimu: oh por favor!

Remilia: solo te dire que su visita es muy importante.

Reimu: "sigh" esta bien, no te preguntare, oh, aqui esta tu regalo.

Remilia: Gracias, ahora por favor, vete a algun otro lado.

Pero queria saber que le ocurria a Remilia, asi que le pregunte a Sakuya.

Sakuya: ella nunca me dijo nada, asi que yo tampoco se.

Entonces le pregunte a Patchouli y Koakuma.

Patchouli: no hay ningun dato que me haga saber que le ocurre a la señorita Scarlet

Koakuma: La señorita Patchouli tiene razon, ella no sabe lo que ocurre.

Entonces, con pocas esperanzas de saber algo, decidi ir con Flandre, que estaba en su cuarto, que a su vez era el sotano.

Pero al entrar:

Reimu: disculpa Flandre, pero tu sabes si...

Flandre:...

Reimu:...

Flandre:...

Reimu:... por que tienes a Mystia atada a...

Flandre: NO VEAS NO VEAS NO VEAS!

Entonces me echo del cuarto y, sinceramente, no queria saber que ocurria. Pero Flandre volvio a abrir.

Flandre: Que quieres?, ahora no estoy molestando a nadie!

Reimu: Solo quiero que me digas a quien esta esperando tu hermana.

Flandre: ah eso, veras lo que ocurre es que...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Reimu: !¿que fue eso!?

Inmediatamente decidi ver que ocurria, y me encontre con Marisa...

.

..

...

...

...

Con un tanque.

Marisa: YA LLEGUE SEÑORITAS! yihaaa!

Entonces comenzo a disparar por todas partes. Estaban los invitados corriendo o atacando a Marisa, Patchouli mirando fijamente a Marisa sin hacer nada, y Flandre abrazando el tanque.

Sakuya: yo me encargo de esto:

De repente en un segundo, Sakuya tiro a Marisa del tanque, imagino que uso sus poderes. Entonces...

**-... espera, Marisa, ¿por que diablos tenias un tanque?**

**-oh si, veras: yo no sabia si nos iban a dejar entrar, asi que forme un plan B:**

**1- Fui al Makai, que estaba bastante lejos, a ver a Alice.**

**2- Trate de convencerla de dejar que su "madre" me prestara uno de sus vehiculos.**

**3- Como sabia que no me iban a dejar entrar, use el maniqui y lo disfraze para que se pareciera a mi, asi distraia a Alice.**

**4- Use el jamon como señuelo para que Shinki lo persiguiera, lo unico que llegue a oir fue "JAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON".**

**y 5-Me robe a escondidas el tanque y fui a la mansion.**

**- y la explosion?**

**- Los restos del tanque ^_^U**

**- shhhhh, quiero saber que paso despues.**

**- (milagro, me esta escuchando), bueno, como decia:**

Entonces todas miraban a Marisa:

Marisa: em uh, todo fue culpa de Reimu!, ella quiso destruir a Remilia!

Reimu: Maldita mentirosa!.

Entonces todos nos miran con maldad.

Reimu: No me digan que le creen... ¿Verdad?

Entonces todos nos persiguen a Marisa y a mi por toda la mansion. Nos lanzaron de todo: disparos, rayos, hielo, y creo que el tanque.

Flandre: nooooooooo, mi jugueteeeeeeeee.

Entonces Flandre corrio como un rayo y empujo a todos y tomo el tanque.

Flandre: Nadie se mete con mis juguetes!

Entonces alguien me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una habitacion, era Remilia.

Remilia: Tranquila, convencere a todos de que tu no fuiste culpable.

Reimu: Gracias, pero por favor, dime a quien esperas.

Remilia: ...Bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Reimu: Lo juro.

Remilia: Lo juras?

Reimu: Si, lo juro, pero dime a quien esperas.

Remilia: ... mi padre.

Reimu: Dracula?

Y me dio un puñetazo en la cara sin ningun motivo.

-Por eso el chichon gigante en tu cara.

-Si Marisa.

-puedo tocarlo?

-NO!,

como decia:

Remilia: no idiota, hablo de mi padre, que me dejo hace 400 años aqui, y nunca volvio.

Reimu: tu tienes el poder de cambiar el destino de los demas, por que no usas tus poderes con el?

Remilia: su poder es superior al mio, por lo que es imposible.

Reimu: bueno...

Remilia: Pero no vino, por lo que no le debo importar.

Reimu: Tendra sus motivos para no venir, no te preocupes.

Remilia: De seguro me odia.

Reimu: Dudo mucho que te odie, eres su hija, por mas cosas malas que te vaya a decir, él siempre te querra.

Remilia:...

Reimu:... Remilia?

Remilia: ... si, tal vez tengas razon, gracias.

Reimu: Bueno, me vuelvo al templo.

Remilia: vuelve cuando quieras, y no te preocupes por ellas, yo me encargo.

Reimu: Gracias.

Entonces volvi lentamente al templo, y eso es todo.

**-Ahora deben prometer no decir nada sobre el padre de Remilia.**

**-Bueno bueno, lo prometo.**

**-Buuaaaa, que buena amiga eres Reimu T_T**

**-Ademas ella se tomo la molestia de arreglar todo por mi y Reimu.**

**-um, solo dijo que solucionaria mi problema.**

**-... uh oh.**

**-Marisa!, Como te atreves a robar el tanque de Shinki!**

**-C-c-calma Alice, te lo devol...**

**-Perdone Marisa, mi juguete destruyo su casa por accidente.**

**-... por que su juguete se parece a una de las piezas del tanque!?**

**-em, esto...**

**-AHI ESTA, ATRAPEMOSLA!**

**- Bueno, em, uh, esto, adios!**

**Se va corriendo velozmente, y todos menos Reimu y Suika la persiguen**

**- Estara bien?**

**- No lo se, solo quiero descansar de este dia. Buenas noches**

**-Adioss, quiero ver si sigue viva ella despues de esto.**

**-Diviertete.**

**-Por favor tengan piedad!**

**-Jaja, por malcriada. Zzzzzzzzzzz.**

Fin


	2. Capitulo 2:Un mal dia de entrenamiento

Capitulo 2

Han pasado 5 dias desde la fiesta en la mansion scarlet, y Reimu penso enigmaticamente sobre el padre de remilia, PEROOOOO esa historia sera contada otro dia, asi que nos concentramos en la mansion, mas concretamente, en la biblioteca de Patchouli:

En la biblioteca, a las 9 de la noche:

?: Señorita Patchouli.

Patchouli: Si Koakuma?

Koakuma: alguna vez no sintio esa sensacion de que alguien esta narrando una historia, pero nadie sabe quien es o por que lo cuenta, y casi nadie se da cuenta que esta narrando excepto un grupo selecto de gente?

Patchouli: ... mejor vete a dormir, que estas teniendo alucinaciones.

Koakuma: Si señorita.

"se va"

Patchouli: a veces me pregunto por que la tengo de asistente.

Entra Sakuya.

Sakuya: Patchi!, llevas leyendo libros y usando la computadora todo el dia!

Patchouli: y?, es lo que hago siempre..

Sakuya: Pero quedarse sentada sin hacer nada es peligroso para la salud!

Patchouli: y?

Sakuya: perderias la vida y mucha gente lloraria sin parar por tu perdida!

Patchouli: y?

Sakuya: Dejarias un dolor imborrable que seguiria para siempre, y la gente robaria tus cosas!

Patchouli: y?

Sakuya: (mmmm), si mueres antes de tiempo, no habra videojuegos ni anime en el paraiso o infierno.

Patchouli: y... QUE DIJISTE!?, Sakuya!, ayudame, necesito ser mas saludable!

Sakuya: (mucho mejor), no se preocupe, tengo una brillante idea, la vere mañana por la mañana, ahora vaya a dormir.

Patchouli: bien.

"4 horas despues"

Patchouli: (hablando dormida), no, NO!, no se vayan!, si me abandonan, perdere una parte de mi vida, no!, no!, NOOOOOOO!

Koakuma: señorita patchouli?, he oido gritos de su parte, ¿esta bien?

Patchouli. Soñe que todos se iban, yo corria, pero se alejaban de mi y .. y desaparecian!

Koakuma: No se preocupe, yo nunca la abando...

Patchouli: Mis videojuegos, mis mangas, mis libros, TODOS HUIAN DE MI Y ... Y ... Y TENIAN PIERNAS!

Koakuma: o.o emm, claro, quiere compañia?

Patchouli: mejor idea, y si duermo en tu cama?, gracias!

Koakuma: pero yo no

Patchouli se mete en su cama

Koakuma:... ains, bien.

"al dia siguiente, en la mañana, a las 08:00"

Patchouli: WUAAAAA, que bien dormi ^-^

Koakuma: (Yo todo lo contrario T-T), como pudo dormir si usted ronca mas que un tractor!?

Patchouli: uh?, dijiste algo?

Koakuma: (y encima me ignora ToT), olvidelo.

"llega sakuya, con Meiling, Flandre y Remilia"

Sakuya:Buen dia!

Patchouli & Koakuma: Buen dia.

Patchouli: emm, que hacen ellas aqui?

Sakuya: forman parte de tu entrenamiento.

Patchouli: entrenamiento?

Remilia: Sakuya nos conto lo que te pasa, y decidimos entre todas que te ayudaremos.

Flandre. Cada una tendra su propia forma de entrenamiento para ti.

Meiling: y el mas efectivo gana la apuesta.

Patchouli: apuesta!?

PUM!

"Sakuya golpeo a Meiling"

Sakuya: ESO NO HABIA QUE DECIRLO IDIOTA!.

Meiling: lo siento! lo siento! lo siento!

Sakuya: Para la proxima te acuchillare -_-*, en fin, ya decidimos por orden, primero Meiling, luego Remilia, luego Flandre y luego yo.

Koakuma: y yo que!?

Sakuya: mmmm, te conozco?

Koakuma: Pero si trabajo aqui desde hace mucho tiempo!

Sakuya: y tu nombre es...

Koakuma:... no es justo T_T

Sakuya: Bien chica nueva, tu iras antes de mi, feliz?

Koakuma: Pero si yo, pero si yo... ains, koakuma, Koakuma es mi nombre.

Flandre: Pero que nombre mas estupido.

Koakuma: emm, gracias?

Sakuya: Bueno, que comienze el entrenamiento!

Meiling: yay!, primero yo!

Entonces nos lleva a un campo.

(nota: a partir de aqui Remilia y Flandre llevan sombrillas para que no les llegue el sol)

Meiling: para ser tan fuerte como yo, y mejorar tu condicion fisica, necesitas entrenar!

Patchouli: pero si yo entreno mi cerebro!

Meiling: Cuando tu cerebro pueda levantar pesas, avisame.

"Entonces una pesa comienza a levitar"

Meiling: ... hacer trampas nunca te llevara a la buena vida Patchi, por eso yo te ayudare!

Koakuma: um, que van a hacer?

Meiling: escelente pregunta niña con alitas, practicaremos de forma fisica!

Patchouli: de forma fi...

Meiling: ESQUIVA!

"Meiling golpea muy fuerte a Patchouli, lanzandola muy lejos"

Koakuma: CONSIDERATE CHINA MUERTA! COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO!?, QUE NO SABES QUE ES ASMATICA!?

"Las chicas sujetan a Koakuma"

Koakuma: SUELTENME! ELLA VA A SUFRIR MI IRA!

Meiling:calmate alitas de murcielago, yo nunca lastimaria gravemente a patchi, creo.

"Mira a Patchouli"

Meiling: creo que he sido un poco dura siendo tu primera vez. Levantate y corre hacia mi, dejare que me des un golpe, tomate tu tiempo.

Patchouli: agh, bien!, ahora usare toda mi fuerza, KYAAAAAAAAAA!

"Comienza a correr lentamente"

Patchouli: KYAAAAAA.

Koakuma: usted puede hacerlo!

Sakuya: Vamos patchi, un poco mas!

Meiling: ... esto tardara un poquito.

Patchouli: KYAAAAAAAAA!

Todas menos patchouli y koakuma: ...

"3 dias despues"

Koakuma: Vamos!, usted puede!

Patchouli: uf uf uf, KYAAAAAAA, uf uf uf.

Flandre: fui por helado, como va?

Sakuya: se movio 1 metro, va bien!, de seguro ya terminara!

"2 semanas despues"

Todas menos patchouli y Koakuma: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Patchouli: uf uf "cof" "cof", ahora "cof" si, ha llegado tu "cof" "cof", hora, TOMA ESTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Remilia:ZZZZZ... uh!?. Le dio un golpe a Meiling!

Sakuya:ZZZ...que!?... Es verdad, pero... creo que mas que lastimar a Meiling, se lastimo a si misma.

Patchouli: ayyyyyy, mi mano me duele muchisimo T-T

Koakuma:SUELTENME! COMO SE ATREVE A LASTIMAR DE FORMA INCONCIENTE A PATCHI!, MERECE MORIR!

Sakuya: emmm, mejor pasemos a otro entrenamiento ^_^U

Meiling: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... uh?, ya me golpeo?

Flandre: Mas bien se golpeo a si misma.

Koakuma: ahora eres mi enemigo numero 1!

Meiling: ooooooh... "mira a koa" psss flan, Por que las alitas de murcielago me mira tan mal?

Flandre: En el camino te explico, vamos.

"Entonces comienza el entrenamiento de Remilia".

Remilia: para estar muy bien de forma saludable, necesitas...

Patchouli: videojuegos?

Sakuya: Practica?

Flandre: tanques?

Meiling: helados?

Koakuma: amor?

Todas menos Koakuma: JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJ JAAJAAA

Remilia: jajaj... ya paren. Necesitas infundirles respeto, asi te sentiras mucho mejor.

Sakuya: um, señorita remilia, se supone que hay que mejorarla de forma fisica, como eso la ayudara?

Remilia: tu la estas entrenando ahora?, no?, entonces no te metas querida sakuya.

Patchouli: y como infundir respeto me ayudara?

Remilia: mirame patchi, tu vez que yo sea musculosa en algun lado?, no, pero tengo los poderes suficientes para atemorizar Gensokyo, y con eso, quien necesita salud?

Sakuya: Tu dices eso porque eres vampira y solo mueres si te asesinan, por lo que no necesitas cuidar tu cuerpo.

Remilia:... emmm.

Sakuya: Lo sabia, este entrenamiento es inutil, venga, le toca a Flandre, vamos kochakuma

Koakuma: Es koakuma.

Meiling:... podrias dejar de estar cerca mio con esas garras?, es que me siento un poco incomoda.

Koakuma: Quiza tu no lo sepas, pero yo estare planificando tu fin chinita!

Meiling: um, okey, y yo que hice?

Sakuya: OIGAN!, vamos!

"Entonces llegan al entrenamiento de Flandre, y parece que algo muy malo sucedera"

Koakuma: Brrrrr, esa extraña sensacion otra vez, que sera lo que me pasa?

Flandre: Shhhhhhhhh, mi turno! MI TURNO! MI TURNO!

Sakuya: Bueno flandre, que tienes?

Flandre: Patchi, ven aqui.

Patchouli: Tengo una mala sensacion sobre esto.

"Entran las 2"

Sakuya: Me pregunto que hara Flandre.

Patchouli: AHHHHHHHHHHH AUXILIOOOOOO!

Todos menos Flandre y Patchouli: eh!?

Entran en el cuarto.

Sakuya: Pepepepepero Flandre!, que haces!?

Flandre: Lo normal, la puse en una cinta de correr con leones, tiburones, tigres y godzilla.

Remilia. si en Gensokyo casi no hay este tipo de animales, ¿De donde conseguiste los leones y tiburones y...

Meiling: Al diablo eso! ¿Como hiciste para traer a Godzilla?!

Flandre:El y yo somos muy buenos amigos c:

Koakuma: Y TODO POR TU CULPA!

"Persigue a Meiling"

Meiling: PERO AHORA QUE HICE!?

Remilia: Flandre, nosotras buscamos ejercitarla, no matarla.

Flandre: awww, bueno =c

"Manda a volar a los animales menos godzilla"

Flandre: adiooooooooos, saludame a tus godzillitas!

"Godzilla se va"

Koakuma: Bueno, creo que me to...

Sakuya: Lo siento komakula

Koakuma: Koakuma, KOAKUMA!

Sakuya: Como sea, recibi noticias de Eirin y Youmu, dicen que estan trabajando con keine en una escuela por aqui, y que incluiran clases de educacion fisica, asi que nuestro entrenamiento termino.

Koakuma: Pero pero...

Patchouli:Por mi perfecto, mejor parar ahora por que no quiero perder mi vida.

Koakuma: PEROPEROPEROPERO si yo tenia todo listo!, las rutinas, los ejercicios y.. y..., ains, bien, entiendo ( T_T )

Sakuya: Gracias por entender maokuka, estas a las ordenes de Patchouli, hasta mañana!

Koakuma: ...(bueno, al menos sigo cerca de Patchi) hasta mañana.

Meiling: Hasta ma...

Koakuma: TODO POR TU CULPA!, AHORA MISMO TE MATARE!

Meiling: ...ñana koakuma.

Koakuma: (ngh, dijo mi nombre bien)... bien, viviras por hoy.

"Se va Koa"

Meiling:...No entendi nada de lo que paso hoy.

Flandre:Ni yo, ¿Quieres helado?

Meiling: Claro, vamos!

Entonces todas van a dormir excepto por esas 2 que tomaran helado, que sera esa escuela que menciono Sakuya?, eso sera en el prox. antes de que termine esta historia...

Meiling: Ahora que Patchi tendra entrenamiento fisico en la escuela, se cancelo la apuesta T_TT

Flandre: Tampoco creo que haya sido para tanto, ¿cual era el premio?

Meiling: El dinero de todas, que iba a usar en helados.

Las dos: NO ES JUSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T_T

FIN


	3. Capitulo 3:La horrorosa escuela de keine

CAPITULO 3:

?: Bueno la clase esta por comenzar... esperen, y Mokou?

?: a la casa de Kaguya.

?: JAJA, ella no escapara de mi.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Kaguya.

?: Kaguyaaaaaaa!

Kaguya: Mokou?, que haces a...

Mokou: Despues te explico!, dejame pasar a tu cuarto!

Kaguya: Pero yo no puedo...

Mokou entra velozmente a la casa.

Kaguya: ...dejarte pasar.

Kaguya entra a la casa y va a su cuarto:

Kaguya: Me podrias explicar que ocurre?

Mokou: si me escondes te lo dire.

Kaguya: Bien, pero me debes una gameboy.

Mokou: Y eso que es?

Kaguya: (NO SABE QUE ES UNA GAMEBOY!? PERO QUE IGNORANTE ES ESTA, MALDICION!), despues te digo.

Mokou: bien, te digo el resumen rapido:

**Estaba yo en mi casa, con Keine dandome clases, aunque era muy aburrido:**

**Keine: y recuerda, la gran guerra de Gensokyo termino en 1884 A. C., coincidiendo con la creacion de...**

**...**

**...**

**ains, esta dormida otra vez.**

**Yo siempre me duermo con sus clases, aunque siempre sabe como despertarme, usa su forma demoniaca y:**

**Keine (demonio): SI NO DESPIERTAS ME COMERE TUS BRAZOS LENTAMENTE HASTA QUE PIERDAS LA CONCIENCIA!**

**tu misma deberias saber como se siente sufrir de forma horrible y regenerarte para seguir viviendo.**

Kaguya: La pocion tambien deja que te regeneres?

Mokou: No lo sabias!?

Kaguya: nop, pero mejor no lo intento, no quiero terminar como tu.

Mokou: Con un dolor imborrable?

Kaguya: nop, con tu cuerpo y cara en mi, eso seria horrible.

Mokou: jaja, que graciosa (con tono sarcastico).

Kaguya: y como consiguio la luna sustituta?

Mokou: tiene un pedazo de la luna que le regalo Eirin cada vez que quiera transformarse.

Kaguya: ow, que mal, bueno sigue.

Mokou: bien:

**Como decia, ella sabe como amenazarme, pero hoy estaba diferente:**

**Keine: Sabes?, me estoy cansando de esto.**

**Mokou: (Aleluya!) ¿Por que?**

**Keine: No tiene sentido dar clases especiales a alguien que nunca me escucha, asi que...**

**Mokou: Dejaras de darme clases y podre trabajar de por vida vendiendo yakitori?**

**Keine: Jajajajajano.**

**Mokou: Entonces?**

**Keine: Formare mi propia escuela.**

**Mokou: Tu ya tienes una escuela, en la aldea de los humanos.**

**Keine: Pues creare otra especializada para hadas, youkais, humanos con poderes, etc.**

**Mokou: Que bien!**

**Keine: Y tu seras una alumna mas.**

**Mokou: Que mal.**

**Keine: Y traere compañeras tuyas para que no estes sola.**

**Mokou: Que bien!**

**Keine: y pedire nuevas maestras como Eirin para que aprendan otras materias.**

**Mokou: ...**

**Keine: Que mal.**

**Mokou: ah, si claro haz lo que tu quieras (JA, no creo que lo haga).**

**al dia siguiente. Keine me arrastraba contra mi voluntad hacia su nueva escuela.**

**Mokou: Por favor no me hagas esto!, si entro ahi me obligaran a...**

**a..**

**aaa!...**

**HACER COSAS!**

**Keine: Hago esto por tu bien, no quiero que seas idiota para siempre, y teniendo en cuenta que nunca moriras... pues con mayor razon.**

**Entonces me llevo a un salon y se fue, no sin antes dejar un guardia para que me vigile.**

**Keine: y recuerda, siempre mantenla vigilada y no tendras que tener clases.**

**?: Entendido, no se me escapara a mi!**

**Por suerte me vigilaba esa hada tonta de hielo... como se llamaba?, cerno?, surno?...**

Kaguya: Creo que era cir...

Mokou: YA RECUERDO! SE LLAMABA CHURNO!

Kaguya: ...no, su nombre es cirno.

Mokou: Cirno?, aw, pero churno es un nombre mas bonito :c, bueno, deja que termine:

**Esa hada era facil de persuadir, o al menos eso creia, le lanze una rana:**

**Chur.. digo cirno: una ra... NO!, debo... soportar... el... querer... CONGELAR!**

**"Se va la rana"**

**Cirno: Fiu, eso estuvo cerca.**

**Realmente era mas dificil de lo que esperaba, hasta que llego mi salvacion:**

**?:Vine aqui por que decian que iba a ser divertido.**

**Cirno: yo... yo... no... si... NO!... SI!... debo... debo!... DEBO CONGELAAAAAAR!**

**?: WAAAAAAAAH, no otra veeeeez!**

**Era esa niña con ojos en su sombrero, chubako.**

Kaguya: Suwako.

Mokou: Quieres dejar de corregirme?

"toc" "toc"

Kaguya: pase.

Mokou: NO NO NO NO!

Entonces llega alguien enmascarada con una motosierra.

Kaguya & Mokou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHH "se abrazan del miedo"

Enmascarada: Iras a la escuela, LO QUIERAS O NO!

Entonces atrapa a Mokou.

Mokou: Kaguya! salvame!, no quiero moriiiiiir!

Enmascarada: Tu nunca mueres idiota.

Mokou: ... Kaguya!, salvame!, no quiero estudiaaaaar!

Kaguya: Los estudios son buenos para ti Moko.

Enmascarada: Que bueno que digas eso, ya que tambien tengo ordenes de llevarte a ti tambien.

"agarra a Kaguya"

Kaguya: TE ODIO MOKOU!

La enmascarada lleva a Mokou y a Kaguya hasta la...

Kaguya: ESPEREN!, si ni tu ni la enmascarada estan hablando, ENTONCES QUIEN ESTA NARRANDO!?

Enmascarada: ... magia supongo.

Mokou:... meh, parece legitimo.

Las tres: seh, parece logico.

Enmascarada: Me dejan seguir mi camino?

Mokou: si, DIGO N... rayos!

Entonces llegan a la escuela.

Enmascarada: aqui estan Keine, ahora dame mi recompensa.

Keine: te lo doy afuera, "mira a Mokou y Kaguya", ahora ustedes no podran escapar.

Mokou: y que tal si lo...

Keine: Si se escapan, destruire todas las consolas y videojuegos de Kaguya y el puesto de yakitori de Mokou.

Kaguya & Mokou: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Keine: Perfecto, ahora conozcan a sus compañeros antes de comenzar el 1er dia de clase.

Kaguya y yo miramos a ...

Kaguya: A quien le hablas?

Mokou: ummm, a alguien que nos este escuchando?

Kaguya: y por que alguien...

Voz misteriosa: SI NO TE CALLAS DE UNA VEZ TE BORRARE DE ESTA HISTORIA!

Kaguya: Esta bien!, esta bien!, no pregunto mas.

Mokou: jaja, lo hiciste enojar, ejem.

Kaguya y yo miramos al aula y a los compañeros.

Mokou: Veamos, Churno, chubako, la rubia esa de los brazos estirados, la vampira esa con alas falsas...

Kaguya: No seria mas facil preguntarles como se llaman en vez de darles apodos?

Mokou: nah, mucho trabajo.

?: Eso!, tu eres de los mios.

Kaguya y yo volteamos, era esa bruja que intento derrotarme una vez :

Marisa: Kirisame Marisa, y tu?

Mokou: Fushibara No Mokou.

Kaguya: Houraisan Kaguya.

Mokou: Estamos aqui porque nos obligaron.

Marisa: Te entiendo, a mi tambien me obligaron.

Mokou: Quien?, la enmascarada?

Marisa: Enmascarada...?

?: DIJISTE QUE ME AYUDARIAS A CONSEGUIR DONACIONES EN EL TEMPLO SI TE TRAIA GENTE!

Mokou: Esos gritos, parecian de la enmas...

Marisa: Reimu, son de Reimu, ya sabes, miko del templo Hakurei, su apodo es axilas peludas, ustedes se enfrentaron una vez con ella.

Mokou & Kaguya: ooooooooooooooooh

Las 3 decidimos escuchar lo que pasaba afuera.

Keine: Te dije que te ayudaria en el templo, pero no con las donaciones.

Reimu: ENTONCES!?

Keine: Te iba a limpiar el templo, que esta muy sucio.

Reimu: YO NO QUIERO QUE ESTE LIMPIO, QUIERO DONACIONES EN LA CAJA DE DONACIONES AHORA!

Keine: uuuuuh, parece que alguien necesita ser educadaaaa!

Reimu: Y si no quiero?

Keine: Te robare la caja de donaciones.

Reimu: Me consigo otra.

Keine: Te robo la otra.

Reimu. y me consigo otra.

Keine: y te la robo otra vez.

Reimu: Me consigo otra y le pongo guardias de seguridad.

Keine: Derroto a los guardias y me robo la caja otra vez.

Parecia que la discucion tardaria mucho en terminar

Marisa:Psssss, hey!

Kaguya & Mokou: ?

Marisa: Mientras estas discuten, veamos la escuela.

Kaguya & Mokou: Oki doki

"Se van las 3"

Marisa: Veamos a quienes mas atrapo.

Mokou: hay mas?

Marisa: Sip, y parece que aun sigue, veamos.

"Mira a escondidas en un salon"

Marisa: estan Remilia, yuyuko,La shikigami zorra esa, patchi y yo.

Mokou: pero tu estas aqui.

Marisa: me llevaron a este salon originalmente, me meti al otro a escondidas.

Mokou: oh...

...

esperen, esas niñas que estaban ahi eran de actitud infantil, por que yo estaba ahi?!

Marisa: Quizas por que tu cerebro es como el de un niño?

Mokou: ...De alguna forma me siento insultada.

Marisa: shhhhhhh, aqui viene la coneja.

Kaguya: Reisen?, perfecto!, la convencere de que me lleve a mi casa.

Marisa & Mokou: nonononononono!

"atrapan a Kaguya"

Marisa: Que no lo sabes!?, si nos atrapan, la mision acabara, llamaran a los guardias, y tendremos que huir, escondernos en cajas y disparar a todo lo que venga mientras suena de fondo una musica con tono pegadizo.

Mokou: esto no es un juego bruja -_-

Marisa: cierto, disculpen, me emocione mucho ^_^U

Reisen:mmm, jure oir algo, bah no importa

"se va"

Marisa:Bueno, sigamos.

Pasan a otro salon

Marisa: aqui se reunen las que planificaron esta conspiracion.

Mokou: Pero esta vacio...

"gasp"

ESO SIGNIFICA...!

"PUM"

Kaguya: La puerta se cerro!

Eirin: Aqui estan!

Antes de que nos dieramos cuenta, ya estabamos atadas las 3 a una silla.

Mokou: por que haces esto?

Eirin: Solo es un trato que hice con mis compañeras.

"aparecen sakuya, youmu, y yukari"

Mokou: Buscan corrompernos!, buscan controlarnos! buscan..:!

Eirin: busquemos que estudien todas, para que no crezcan como idiotas.

Mokou:... y Keine?

Eirin: arreglando un asunto personal.

"Mientras tanto, en otro lugar"

Keine: Pero yo destruyo a los kedamas, paso sigilosamente por la dinamita, y te robo la otra caja.

Reimu: Pues yo consigo otra caja, le pongo puas, rayos laser, mas kedamas y minas sensibles al tacto.

Keine: grrrrrrr, pues yo desactivo las minas, destruyo a los kedamas, arranco los rayos laser, me como las puas en mi forma demoniaca, y te robo la caja.

Reimu: aja, pero yo...

"De vuelta a donde estan Kaguya, Mokou y Marisa"

Eirin: Si no fueran todas ustedes tan vagas, no hariamos esto, de todas formas, solo sera por un tiempo.

Yukari: Yo inicie todo esto, Ran no sabia contar!, le pregunte que haga una suma entre mi edad real y le debe multiplicarlo , esto fue lo que puso!

"Muestra un papel"

Mokou, Marisa & Kaguya: ujum, ujum, mmm. (?)

"Las 3 ocultan sus caras"

Yukari: HEY!, muestren sus caras!

"Al verlas"

Mokou, Marisa & Kaguya: pfffffff, jajajajajajajaajajaaajjaaaja jajaajaJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJAJAJAA A que viejajajajajaajaa...

Yukari: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Mokou, Marisa & Kaguya... emmm, es cierto, estan los calculos muy mal hechos.

Marisa: Se supone que tiene que dar 3320

Kaguya: nonono, estoy segura que da 2900

Mokou: patrañas, seguro da 4000

"Yukari les da una mirada asesina"

Sakuya: Bueno, vayan a sus clases, por favor.

Mokou, Marisa & Kaguya: Ains, esta bien

Mokou: Pero exijo que no sea con esas niñas del primer salon.

Eirin: Bien, pero vayan ahora.

Marisa: Me pregunto como terminaran la cornuda y la axilas peludas.

"Mientras tanto"

Reimu: Pues yo pongo toda criatura existente de Gensokyo, ocullto la caja en una caja de seguridad, pongo rayos laser, dinamita, minas, motosierras, tiburones, trampas y , supera eso.

Keine: mmmm, Destruyo el templo y lo convierto en el templo moriya, con Suika o Sanae como miko.

Reimu:...

Keine: JAJA TE GANE!

"Le da una patada y va hacia el salon"

Reimu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH

PUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

Remilia: Ya tardabas en venir.

Reimu: no es justo T_T

Kaguya, la bruja y yo nos fuimos 2do salon, con la vampira mayor, la miko esa, la fantasma glotona, la inteligente y los que quedan por venir

Kaguya: Bueno, si lo piensas bien, los estudios podrian beneficiarnos para bien, es decir, puedes presumir de los otros de saber mas, puedes resolver problemas que nos sabias como resolver antes y...

Mokou: Callate Kaguya, nadie quiere escucharte.

Kaguya: 8c

Marisa: Veamos quienes faltan por llegar, se supone que somos 7 y cada salon debe tener 10 alumnos.

Kaguya: Por que solo 10?

Marisa: No quieren a los infantiles y a los maduros en el mismo grupo.

Kaguya: Eso no responde mi pregunta, ya que en la luna siempre habia clases con 30 alumnos y cada sal...

Mokou: Callate Kaguya, nadie quiere saber de tu vida ahora.

"Llegan mas gente"

Marisa: Bueno, una es Sanae y la otra es...

...

ay dios.

Mokou: Que?

Marisa: ...Alice.

Kaguya: Que tiene de malo su presencia?, ella es muy bonita, a pesar de llevar muñecas.

Marisa: Es que ella me sigue molestando por entrar a su hogar y robar el vehiculo de su "madre"

Mokou: oh si, escuche de eso, pero sucedio hace 2 semanas, creo que ya lo habra olvidado.

Marisa: Es que no solo es por eso, tambien le pedi prestado otras cosas como... AH!, que no me vea!

"Se esconde"

Alice: Te crees que soy tan tonta como para no ver que estas detras de mmm... ¿Como te llamabas?

Mokou: Fushiwara no Mokou

Alice: Eso, te crees que no veo que estas detras de ella?

"Sale de su escondite"

Marisa: Bueno, lo que pasa es que...

Alice: Tranquila, ya olvide lo que paso con el tanque, no te preocupes.

Marisa: ...Segura?

Alice: Segurisisima, cuando quieras visitarme, estoy en el bosque magico o en el makai, si? ^_^

Marisa: Ummmm, esta bien (?)

"Alice se va"

Mokou: ...Pues yo estare ciega, pero no vi nada malo en ella.

Marisa: Por que aun no vio todo lo que pedi prestado sin que ella lo supiera

"Muestra un papel"

Mokou: Cuantas cosas!

Kaguya:Veamos, un tanque de guerra, un auto de juguete, el helado que se tomo ayer, sus medicinas para dormir bien,... Hourai?

Marisa: Una de sus muñecas, estoy haciendo un experimento en mi casa.

Mokou: y la lista sigue y sigue.

"Se abre una puerta"

?: Disculpen, esta la señorita alice por aqui?

Alice: Quien me busc... Yumeko?

Mokou: Quien es?

Marisa: No se, no la recuerdo de ningun lado.

Alice: No me sorprende, paso bastante tiempo desde que se vieron por ultima vez

"mira a todas"

Alice: Ella es Yumeko, la sirvienta de mi madre adoptiva, Shinki. Es amable pero muy proteccionista.

Que haces aqui?

Yumeko: Mi ama me dijo que debo cuidar de usted ahora mismo, asi que entre de forma voluntaria.

Alice: Ella nunca cambiara.

Keine: Bien, parece que llegaron todas, ahora SIENTENSE!

"Se sientan todas"

Keine: Bien, como sabran, yo y mis compañeras las trajimos a todas por aqui para que aprendan un poco. Pero no todo es malo para ustedes.

Mokou: Kaguya ya dio el discursito ese, asi que ahorratelo.

Keine: Quieres que me convierta en monstruo?

Todas menos Mokou y Yumeko: NONONONONO! "le tapan la boca a Mokou."

Mokou:mmbrrmrmrmrmr

Keine: Bien, primero, solo tendran 2 clases por semana.

Todas excepto Yumeko: YAY!

Keine: Pero las clases duraran 9 horas.

Todas excepto Yumeko: BUUUUUUUUUU!

Keine: Pero hoy saldran antes.

Todas excepto Yumeko: YAY!

Keine: Pero habra mas tarea por eso.

Todas excepto Yumeko: BUUUUUUUUUU!

Keine: Pero no me tendran por el resto del dia.

Todas excepto Yumeko: YAY!

Keine: y podran almorzar lo que quieran

Mokou: buuuuuuuuuuuuu...

...

...

Esperen, eso no es malo.

Keine: Bueno, me voy a cuidar a los rebeldes.

"Sale Keine y entra sakuya"

Sakuya: Bien, conmigo tendran clases de matematicas, asi que escuchen bien.

Mokou: Y si no quer...

FIUUUUUUM

"un cuchillo pasa cerca de Mokou"

Sakuya: Si no quieren esta bien, solo tendran que soportar mis cuchillos en sus cuerpos por 1 hora.

Reimu: como son las horas?

Sakuya: Primero esta Keine, luego yo, luego Youmu, luego Yukari y luego Eirin. Alguna otra pregunta?

Remilia: Puedes llevarme a la mansion ahora Sakuya?

Sakuya: no, y no habra favoritismos.

Yumeko: La verdad es que me esta gustando esta profesora.

Sakuya: (mmmm, algo dentro mio me esta diciendo que golpee a esa niña ahora mismo) gracias emmm, "mira la lista" Yumeko.

Ahora escuchen.

La clase era muy larga y aburrida, me atraparon a mi durmiendo y me acuchillaron, extrañamente eso no intento matarme, primero empezo con sumas y restas y siguio con ecuaciones, es decir ¿no deberia existir una ley que prohiba cambiar de tema tan rapido?

Marisa: ummm, ¿A quien le esta hablando?

Kaguya: Dejala, esta en su propio mundo

Sakuya: SILENCIO!

"Las acuchilla"

Kaguya, Mokou & Marisa: WUUAAGH

"Riiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Sakuya: Bueno, me voy, descansen por esta hora.

Mokou: Que extraño que sus cuchillos no sean mortales.

Remilia: Eso es porque usa sus cuchillos mas debiles, cuando realmente esta enojada, es mejor huir.

Mokou: Aja, bueno, si me disculpan, voy a ver una cosa.

Kaguya: Te acompaño.

Decidi ver a las llamadas "infantiles", para ver como fue su clase.

Mokou: oye chur... digo cirno!, me explicas como era tu clase?

Cirno: Estabamos yo, Rumia, Mystia, Wriggle, Suwako, Suika, la vampira esa, una pelirroja con alas, una niña gato, y Daiyousei.

Mokou: Pero que hacian.

Cirno: a ver, que yo recuerde, La maestra nos dijo que no hicieramos algo parecido a lo que ocurrio hace 6 meses.

Mokou: Que ocurrio.

Cirno: No recuerdo bien, estaban mis amigas y yo, con 3 hadas mas, y fuimos a un pueblo, entonces...

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Sakuya: Hora de la clase!

Mokou: Pero quiero saber que ocurrio hace... !?, como llegue al salon de clase!?

Remilia: Sakuya uso sus poderes.

"Entra Yukari"

Yukari: Bueno, se supone que Youmu les iba a dar clases, pero ella esta ocupada con algo mas importante, asi que yo les dare mi clase

Reimu: De?

Yukari: Educacion fisica.

Patchouli: Debo huir de aqui!

Patchouli: uf uf uf uf.

"10 minutos despues"

Patchouli: uf uf u, ya sali?

Yukari: No corriste ni 10 cm, bueno vamos.

"Transporta a todos a un gimnasio"

Yukari: muy bien, hoy practicaremos basquetball.

Nos explican las reglas y comenzamos a jugar, pasaron algunas cosas en la clase:

Patchouli: UGH, este balon es muy pesado, mis piernas estan cansadas, mis brazos son muy debiles y tengo hambre, YA NO QUIERO PRACTICA...

PUUUUM!

Mokou: ups, lo siento, no quize chocarme, ¿estas bien?

Patchouli: X_X

Yukari: Mejor la llevo con Eirin.

"Transporta a Patchouli"

"10 minutos despues"

Marisa: fiu, estoy cansada.

Alice: Si quieres te doy un poco de mi agua ^_^

Marisa: En serio?, gracias!

"Marisa bebe agua, mientras que Alice se acurruca en su hombro"

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Mokou: y eso!?

Me fije y era la genio esa, pero ya no parecia cansada.

Patchouli: TU!

Entonces ella comienza a correr a una velocidad alta hacia donde estan Alice y Marisa, y patea a alice.

Yukari: WHOA!, que cambio de actitud!

Yumeko: Alice!. grrrrrrr, pagaras por esto!

"Yumeko golpea a Patchouli"

Patchouli: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. ... auch.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Entonces llega una pelirroja con alitas de murcielago, ni idea como se llama.

Koakuma: Mis sensores patchiles determinaron que alguien agredio a patchi!, QUIEN FUE!

Yumeko: YO!, pero porque golpeo a la señorita Alice!

Koakuma: Esto, es, LA GUERRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yumeko: GRROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alice: Yo defendere a Marisa a costa de lo que sea!, EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Patchouli: Esto no termino!, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lo siguiente que pasa es un espectaculo de guerras, es decir: tirones de pelo, disparos de cuchillos, magia y, ¿muñecos?, golpes bajos, cabezasos, unas gritaban "MARISA ES MIAAAAA", otras gritaban "DEJALA EN PAAAAAAZ" y otras gritaban "DONDE ESTA MI JAMON, DONDE ESTA MI JAMON!?" "NO SE, NO SE!" y siguio asi hasta que...

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Mokou: Y ahora que!?

Youmu: Yukari!, lo siento pero no las pude detener, esas salvajes estan tratando de explotar todo!

Yukari: Esto no me esta gustando nada, solo queda una sola cosa por hacer para que se calme todo.

Yukari se para en medio del salon, agudiza su voz y dice:

Yukari: LAS CLASES TERMINARON POR HOY!, PUEDEN IRSE A SUS CASAS!

Todos: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Y en un segundo, todos huyeron velozmente de esa escuela.

Mokou: Por fin libres.

Kaguya: La verdad es que si, me alegro de que todo este lio terminara.

Keine: Recuerden que la proxima clase es en 4 dias!

Mokou: Despues de lo que paso hoy aun asi van a seguir!?

Keine: Obvio, no escaparan tan facil de esto, bueno adios ^_^

"Se va"

Mokou: ...Bueno, al menos no nos dejaron tarea, si me disculpas, quiero irme a mi puesto de yakitori

Kaguya: mmmm, que raro.

Mokou: que?

Kaguya: Este es uno de los pocos dias en el que no nos peleamos.

Mokou: Bah, pura coincidencia, mañana seguiremos siendo rivales.

Kaguya: Rivales, pero no enemigos.

Mokou:... Como sea.

FIN... o no?

"Mientras tanto"

Marisa: Disculpa si te cause algun problema Alice.

Alice: No te preocupes Marisa, tu no tuviste la culpa en nada.

"De repente aparecen sus muñecas"

Alice: Shangai!, encontraste a Hourai!

Marisa: hay... que... bueno.

Alice: Dime Hourai, que te paso?, donde estuviste?

Hourai le susurro a Alice.

Marisa: Umm, yo mejor me...

Alice: ...Espera Marisa, que mas paso Hourai?

"Le sigue susurrando"

Alice:...

Marisa: A-A-Alice?

Alice:... Yumeko, sigueme y ayudame a hacer sufrir a Marisa, ahora!

Yumeko:Entendido señorita Alice.

Marisa: Alice!?

Alice: Comienza a correr, AHORA!

"Marisa comienza a correr, y Alice y Yumeko la persiguen"

Marisa:Por favor Alice!, Te lo puedo explicar todo!, Que paso con eso de "sin resentimientos"!

Alice: No te preocupes por eso, no va a haber resentimiento despues de que sufras solo por unas 7 horas ^_^

Marisa: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y persiguieron y castigaron a Marisa todo ese tiempo.

FIN


	4. Capitulo 4:Chen y sus amigas

**Capitulo 4: Chen y sus amigas**

las oscuras calles de Gensokyo, tan bellas, y tan peligrosas al mismo tiempo, en este estado del dia, el peligro puede hallarse en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento y en... um, ¿esas son Cirno y compañia corriendo?

**Cirno: Tengo una idea, echamos a uno del grupo para que lo atrapen los demas.**

**Rumia: Muy bien, tu te vas.**

**Todas excepto Cirno: si estoy de acuerdo.**

**Cirno: NO NO Y NO!, existen 2 reglas que nunca deben de romperse: nunca traicionar, siempre ayudarse y congelar ranas.**

**Daiyousei: Son 3 re...**

**Cirno: SON 2 Y PUNTO!**

**?: ahi estan!, atrapemoslas!**

**Mystia: CORRA... DIGO VUELEEEEEN!**

**?: Como es que todo esto paso?, para saberlo, hay que remontarnos hace unos 4 dias antes, cuando...**

**Cirno: que haces niña gato!?, que no sabes que nos estan persiguiendo!?**

**niña gato (chen): Pues si, pero quiero decirle a mi diario y a Ran lo que paso, porque ustedes me involucraron en esto sin previo aviso.**

**Wriggle: uuuuuuuuh, quiere decirle todo a su amorrrrr secreto!**

**Chen: Callate!**

**"Empuja a Wriggle"**

**Wriggle: Pero que pa...**

**?: oooh un insecto... Odio a los insectos, siempre arruinan mi comida!**

**Wriggle:AAAAAAAAAAGH, ESPEREN! NO ME ABANDONEN!**

**Cirno: Bien sigue, pero no seas un estorbo.**

**Chen: Yo nunca soy un estorbo!**

**Bueno, como decia, todo se remonta hace 4 dias antes:**

Estaba yo en mi hogar, donde estaban mi ama, Ran y Yukari:

Ran: Cheeeeen!, a comer!

Chen: Ya voy señorita Ran!

Ran siempre me cuidaba y protegia mucho, pero yo quiero aprender a hacer las cosas por mi misma, porque cuando crezca, quiero ser como Ran, y cuidar de mi propio shikigami:

Chen: ... Yakitori?

Ran: Estaban de oferta!

Chen: Bueno si pero... otra vez?

Ran: Pero si solo lo comimos 4 veces consecutivas!

Chen: Pero no podemos co...

Yukari: Ya paren ustedes dos y comamos ya que tengo mucha hambre!

Entonces comimos el yakitori, no es que a mi no me guste, pero comer lo mismo una y otra vez no es muy bueno que digamos.

**Cirno: Porque no?, yo siempre tomo helado y sigo luciendo asi de perfecta.**

**Chen: ...Reafirmo, comer lo mismo una y otra vez es MUY malo, y por cierto, dejame seguir:**

Despues de comer Ran me dijo que fuera a jugar afuera, algo extraño ya que siempre ella siempre me acompaña a jugar. En fin, yo fui a pasear por ahi hasta que me encontre con ellas.

?: Cuidado!

PUUUUUUUM

... o mas bien me choque con ellas.

Chen: Auch, mis orejitas

?: JA, si te lastimaste por eso obviamente eres muy debil.

?: Podrias ser un poco mas amable Cirno

"Levanta a chen"

?: Vamos!, estamos apuradas!, hay que seguir planificando el plan!

?: emm, ustedes adelantense, yo cuido de la niña.

Cirno: Bien, como quieras, pero recuerda que...!

?: Ya se, no lo olvidare tan facilmente.

"Se van"

?: Estas bien?

"Levanta a Chen"

Chen: Si, gracias, ¿Quien eres?

?: Llamame Daiyousei.

Chen: Daiyousei?, que nombre raro, yo me llamo chen. Por cierto, ¿quienes eran esas?

Daiyousei: Cirno y sus amigas, estaban ocupadas con un plan que ejecutarian en unos dias. Quieres unirte?

Chen: umm, ¿que plan?

Daiyousei: Algo parecido a lo que paso hace 6 meses, exceptuando el final, que no lo volveremos a repetir.

Chen: Que paso?, he oido mucho sobre eso, pero no se que ocurrio.

Daiyousei: mmmm, tu vives con la vieja esa, no?

Chen: Se llama Yukari y no le gustan que le digan vieja!

Daiyousei: Bueno, preguntale que paso, ya que ella intervino ese dia. Si aceptas, ven al lago donde vive Cirno. Adios!

Chen: Adios!

Decidi pasear un rato y compre un poco de pescado para la noche. Cerca del final del dia, volvi a donde estaban Ran y Yukari:

Ran: Bienvenida!, te divertiste?

Chen: Si!, me encontre una nueva amiga y traje un poco de comida para la noche!

Ran: Que bien!

Entonces fuimos a comer pescado y, en medio de la cena, con un poco de miedo, decidi preguntarle a Yukari:

Chen: Yukari-sama, sabe usted que es ese incidente de hace 6 meses?

Entonces escupio

PRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOFFFFFFFFF FFFLLLL

**Rumia: Era necesario describir el escupitajo?**

**Chen: Es mi diario y pongo lo que yo quiero!.**

**Ahora, en donde estaba?**

**...**

**...**

**ah si:**

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOROFFFFFFFFFF FFLLLLLLLOOOOORRRRRFLLLLLLMM MMMM

Despues de escupir:

Yukari: Nop, no recuerdo nada

Ran: No creo que debamos ocultarselo Yukari, ella esta en su derecho de saberlo, y ademas, no era necesario escupir enfrente mio.

Yukari: ...Bien, pero si algo pasa sera por tu culpa. Escucha bien chen, te contare lo que paso:

**Mystia: ALLIIIIIII! OCULTEMONOS EN MI TIENDA!**

**"Se esconden alli"**

**Mystia: Podremos escondernos de todos por un tiempo, asi que descansen rapido!**

**Cirno: Por cierto niña gato, no seria raro que muestres un flashback de un flashback en tu diario?**

**Chen: ...No**

**Cirno:...**

**Chen:...**

**Cirno: ...Bueno sigue.**

**Chen: Bien:**

Yukari: Bien, esto es lo que paso:

Hace 6 meses esas niñas organizaron una competencia de bromas con las 3 hadas magicas, cada una debia hacerle una broma a los residentes de Gensokyo. La competencia se basaba en:-mayor cantidad de bromas a gente, -mejor broma y -mejor idea original para broma.

Chen: No son e lo mismo?

Yukari:... Talvez, nunca lo pense, en fin, en la competencia participaban Cirno, su amiga hada, Suika, la youkai esa de la oscuridad, la pajaro esa y Flandre.

Chen: Pero no es ella un vam...

Yukari: Si, lo es, pero usaron un sombrero gigante para taparla del sol y participar.

"Le muestra una foto"

Chen: ... jajajaja poco mas y no llega a ver nada.

Yukari: Bueno, deje que hicieran eso, ya que todos necesitamos divertirnos alguna vez, pero algo paso.

Chen: ?

Yukari: Una de las bromas iba para Remilia Scarlet, y Flandre comenzo a preocuparse de lo que le podria pasar a su hermana. La broma consistia en darle una carta a Remilia de "alguien que la estaba buscando", ella iria al lugar dicho y alli le arrojarian bombas de agua.

Chen: y que paso?

Yukari: Se hizo la broma, esperaba ansiosa Remilia a esa persona, para que al final le lanzaran bombas de broma por todas partes, y entonces...

...

Chen: Que?

Yukari: ... Remilia rompio a llorar,

Chen:... En serio?

Yukari: Si, en serio. Trato de que nadie le viera el rostro, pero no pudo ocultar sus lagrimas, y entonces se fue rapidamente a la mansion. Flandre se fue apurada para disculparse por lo que paso, pero Remilia no le hizo caso, le dijo:

-Remilia: Largate! "snif", Crei que me querias!, crei que comprendias que lo estoy buscando!, PERO NO!, TU NO ME QUIERES, TU DISFRUTAS VIENDOME SUFRIR, VETE!, NO QUIERO VERTE MAS!-

-Flandre: No... hermana mayor, no digas eso... no... por favor.-

Yukari: Despues de eso, remilia huyo, y flandre comenzo a ponerse triste y llorar, y entonces sucedio... llego su bestia interna:

-Flandre: DESTRUIRE AL RESPONSABLE DE HACER LLORAR A MI HERMANA MAYOR, AUNQUE SEA DESTRUYENDO A TODO EL MUNDO!-

Yukari: y literalmente busco hacerlo, destruyo casas, tiendas, arboles, mucha gente estuvo a punto de morir, y todo por culpa de ella

Chen: Quien?

Yukari: La oni Suika. Ella fue quien planeo la broma y fue quien lanzo el globo de agua. Yo iba a buscarla, pero estaba muy ocupada en otros asuntos, asi que envie a Reimu y Marisa a buscar a Suika, a Sakuya para que buscara a Remilia, y a Youmu y Yuyuko para evitar que Flandre lastime gente. Pasaron 3 dias y Sakuya encontro a Remilia y la trajo aqui y le explico lo que estaba pasando.Y vino Remilia y hablo con flandre:

-Flandre: Muevete!, buscare a quien lastimo tus sentimientos, incluso si te debo lastimar para conseguirlo!

-Remilia: Bien, hazlo pero quiero que sepas algo.

-Flandre: MUEVETE O SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-

Yukari: Flandre no pensaba de manera logica y estab a punto de atacar a Remilia, pero antes de que llegara...:

-Remilia: Flan... lo siento mucho!-

-Flandre: !?-

Yukari: detuvo su ataque a unos centimetros de acestarle un golpe.

-Remilia:Yo... lo siento, si te lastime al decirte eso, yo estoy triste al no encontrarlo, pero estaria mucho mas triste si tu desaparecieras por algun motivo, yo no pense de forma racional, estaba cegada de la rabia, asi que... si aun me quieres golpear, te lo permitire

-Flandre:... "snif" "snif" "snif", lo siento muchoooo!-

"Se abrazan"

-Remilia: Esta bien, yo tambien lo siento, pero recuerda, por mas peleas que tengamos, yo siempre te querre y cuidare, Flandi.

Chen. Flandi?

Yukari: Un apodo dado a la vampira esa. En fin, despues de que todo se solucionara, decrete que se prohibieran este tipo de concursos por tiempo indefinido y que se disculparan con todos por lo que paso. En cuanto a Suika, recibio el castigo maximo que tenia yo especialmente para ella...

Chen: (Que sera ese castigo?, 1000 años de dolor?, confiscacion eterna de sake?, ser mi shikigami?)

Yukari: 500 nalgadas en el trasero.

"se lo imagina chen y ran"

Suika: AUCH, AUCH, AUCH, DUELE, DUELE MUCHO!

Yukari: Silencio! eres una niña mala!, y las niñas malas merecen un castigo!

"termina la imaginacion"

Yukari: ... Ran ¿porque estas teniendo una hemorragia nasal ahora?

Evidentemente, Ran-sama estaba sangrando de la nariz, y su cara estaba roja.

Ran: No... no es nada!.

Yukari: Ran...

...

en que estas pensando!?

Ran: emmm, yo... yo... te... tengo que ir al baño!

"se va corriendo"

Yukari: DETENTE! COMO TU AMA TE ORDENO QUE ME DIGAS EN QUE PENSABAS AHORA MISMO!

"Se va corriendo"

Chen: emmm, yo mejor termino mi comida.

Yo desconocia lo que paso en ese dia, pero si era cierto lo que decia Yukari, entonces debia evitar que ellas intenten ese concurso otra vez!

**Cirno: y al final tu viniste y...**

**Chen: SHHHHHHHH!, yo lo quiero contar!**

A la mañana siguiente, debia inventar una excusa para salir afuera, pero creo que eso no era necesario:

Chen: em, yukari, necesito salir. es que yo...

Yukari: Esta bien pequeña Chen, pero Ran no puede acompañarte.

Chen: que paso?

Yukari: Bueno, recuerdas que yo envie a Ran a la escuela de Keine Kamishirasawa?

Chen: sip, yo tambien fui alli.

Yukari: Bueno, digamos que antes de que empezaran las clases y volvieran a sus aulas las 2 chicas inmortales, Ran decidio huir de la escuela.

Ran: Pero Yukari!, ya le dije que yo no necesito clases!, por algo tengo cerca de 900 años!

Yukari: PERO TU HAS ECHO DE FORMA HORRIBLE LA CUENTA MATEMATICA QUE TE DI! TU NECESITARAS CLASES LO QUIERAS O NO!

Ran: PERO YO QUE CULPA TENGO QUE SEAS TAN VIEJAAAAAAAA!

"chan!" "chan!" "chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Yukari:...

Chen: Yu-Yukari-sama?

Yukari:... Chen, no decias que tenias que ir a algun lado?

Chen: Pues si, yo tenia que ir a...

Yukari:... bueno, tu no querras ver esto, ASI QUE VETE AHORA MISMO!

Chen: YA ME VOY!

y entonces me fui lo mas veloz que pude, me daba miedo retroceder, y algo en mi mente decia "no veas hacia atras, por nada en el mundo no mires hacia atras".

En fin, despues de eso yo me fui al lago:

Chen: Aqui debe de ser, no conozco muchos lagos con sapos congelados en medio, pero donde estara esa hada?

?: Ah!, al final viniste!

era esa hada que me levanto la ultima vez, Daiyousei.

Daiyousei: Crei que no vendrias!, asi que, te unes?

Chen:... primero tengo que hablar con su jefa.

Daiyousei: muy bien, sigueme.

Chen: Asi de simple me dejas!?

Daiyousei: Por supuesto, una nekomata tan bonita como tu no tiene porque ser mala. Vamos.

Decidi acompañarla, en el camino me di cuenta que habia sapos congelados, y algunos estaban triturados, pobrecitos!, y el numero aumentaba en el camino. Antes de entrar, ella me dijo que no diga nada hasta que forme parte del grupo.

Daiyousei: Aqui estamos.

Cirno: Te dije que nada de bichos raros en mi base secreta!

Chen: Tu base secreta es un puesto de lampreas a la parrilla?

Cirno: Silencio!, saquenla de aqui!

Daiyousei:Espera! ella quiere ayudar en la competencia, no es asi Chen?

Chen:... pero...yo no quiero que pase lo mismo que hace 6 meses.

Daiyousei: Ya esta todo arreglado, primero no invitaremos a flandre, segundo no haremos ninguna broma a algun miembro de la mansion, tercero, suika no estara invitada, en cambio tu ocuparas su puesto, y por ultimo, no dejaremos que nadie mas sepa de esto.

Chen:...bien, si no lastimaremos a nadie, entonces creo que puedo ayudar.

Cirno: y tu nombre es...

Chen: Me llamo Chen

Cirno: Bah, muy complicado de recordar, mejor te llamo niña gato.

Chen: pero mi nombre es!

Cirno: silencio, te presentare a las demas, ellas son Wriggle, Mystia y Rumia, les gustan mucho la oscuridad.

Chen: Un gusto en conocerlas.

Mystia: Las formalidades son para los debiles.

Chen: YO NO SOY DEBIL!

Cirno: Ya callense todas!

Wriggle: Bien, primero hay que preparar las bromas. Todas pensemos.

Paso todo un dia hasta que se hizo la lista de bromas, hubo varias ideas ridiculas, como enviar un sapo congelado gigante a Gensokyo, o quemar puestos de trabajo y echarle la culpa a otro, o cocinar a Mystia.

En fin, cuando la lista termino:

Cirno: Bien!, ya esta todo listo!, esas hadas aprenderan a no meterse con Cirno, la mas fuerte de Gensokyo!

Wriggle: Que tu lo repitas una y otra vez no hara que sea...

"congela a Wriggle"

Cirno: nadie se mete conmigo! JAJAJAJA!

Chen: emmm, me voy a mi casa.

Cirno: Esta bien, pero ni se te ocurra escaparte de esto!

Chen: no lo hare, no te preocupes.

Entonces me fui a mi casa, pero habia algo que no tenia en cuenta hasta que llegue...

Chen: Ya llegue!

Yukari: DONDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!?

...Yukari seguia enojada por lo que le dijo Ran. Y yo llegue a las 12 de la noche.

Yukari. QUE NO SABES QUE ES PELIGROSO ESTAR AFUERA A ESTAS HORAS!?

Chen: Yukari-sama, yo se cuidarme por mi misma... y por cierto, donde esta Ran-sama?

Yukari: ohhh ella... como le encanta exhibirse, le hice un favor y la mande a un lugar donde pueda exhibirse cuando quiera.

"Pensando que ocurre"

Ran: no!, por favor! alejense de mi!, nooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHEEEEEEEEEEEEN! SALVAMEEEEEEEEEE!

Chen: "gasp" No quiero que le pase nada malo a Ran!, por favor traigala aqui de nue...

Yukari: NADA DE ESO, VETE A TU CUARTO Y NO SALGAS HASTA NUEVO AVISO!

Chen: Pero pero...

Yukari: SIN PEROS!

yo me fui a mi cuarto para mañana, y trate de no ver a Yukari a los ojos

**Mystia: HEY!, NOS DESCUBRIERON! HAY QUE HUIR!**

**Cirno: awwww, bueno vamos!**

**Chen: bien, en el camino seguire escribiendo en mi diario:**

A la mañana siguiente, sali con cuidado para que no me vieran...

?: Hola Chen!

...desgraciadamente me vio Suika. Y vino Yukari:

Chen:...

Yukari: Hola!, dormiste bien?

Chen:... s-si

Yukari: Que bien, otra vez tienes que salir?

Chen: S-si

Yukari: Esta bien, diviertete ^_^

Chen:... um, Yukari-sama, me podria decir a donde fue Ran?

Yukari: Ella esta en unas aguas termales, en el mundo exterior, lleno de hombres.

Chen: Pe-pero estara bien?

Yukari: Ni yo soy tan mala pequeña Chen, despues la traere de vuelta sana y salva. No te preocupes.

Chen: ... esta bien.

Me fui corriendo al lago, alli estaban:

Cirno: Llegas tarde!, vamos!

Me fui con ellas y en el camino estaban esas hadas que menciono antes:

Daiyousei: Ellas son Sunny milk, Luna child y Star sapphire, las 3 hadas bromistas.

Sunny: Y esta niña que hace aqui?

Wriggle: Es cirno, la que ustedes humillaron la...

Cirno: Esta hablando de la niña gato!

Chen: Yo soy Chen, shikigami de Ran Yakumo, que a su vez es shikigami de Yukari Yakumo. Mucho gusto en conocerlas. Estoy aprendiendo a usar el arte de la magia negra. Yo soy una nekomata, que forman parte de la raza de bakenekos, donde se incluyen a nekomatas y...

Star: YA YA YA! YA ENTENDIMOS!, es suficiente!.

Chen:...tanukis.

Sunny: Bueno, antes de empezar decir que hay una nueva regla. Aquel que sea trapada haciendo una broma perdera y no podra participar en todo el dia. Bien comenzemos.

Fuimos por la primera...era una yuki onna amiga de Cirno:

Cirno: Tengo la broma perfecta para Letty, observen.

Todas la observamos y vimos comprando helado y se fue caminando...

Cirno:JAJAJAJA, ella no sabe que le cambie el helado de vainilla con uno de banana! jajajaja!

Todas excepto Cirno:...

Luna: ... mejor aprendan sobre como hacer bromas. Observen a la maestra:

Entonces ella le hace algo a una balanza que habia en el camino, y vuelve hacia nosotras.

Luna: Silencio y observen.

La yuki onna se va a pesar...

PUUUUUUM!

...y la maquina se rompe.

"La gente la observa"

JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ

Letty: Yo... yo no soy tan gorda! mirenme!, mis caderas estan delgadas!, yo rara vez como helado!, esta maquina me odia!

En ese instante comienza a destrozar la balanza

Todas:jijijijijiji

Letty: EH!?

Sunny: ups, se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, huyamos.

"Todas huyen"

Luna: Bien, quien sigue?

Rumia: yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo yoyoyoyo...

Luna:mmmmm, Chen.

Rumia: =c

Chen: ... esta bien, supongo.

vi a una niña raton llamada nazrin, la considere perfecta para mi broma, para ello, hice que siguiera un camino de quesos.

Nazrin: yumi!; queso!

Siguio el queso como si fuera... como si fuera... nose, como si fuera una bola amarilla que come bolitas y le persiguen fantasmas en un laberinto mientras dice guaka guaka guaka guaka.

**Cirno:...**

**Chen:... si, lo se, es extraño.**

**Wriggle: AAAAAAAAAH**

**"se cae"**

**Wriggle: olvidense de mi, huyan por sus vidas!, ya es demasiado tarde para mi!**

**Todas excepto Wriggle: bueno, adios.**

**"Se van"**

**Wriggle: Estaba siendo dramatica! SE SUPONE QUE TIENEN QUE SALVARME!**

**? Ahi esta!**

**Wriggle: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Cirno: Finalmente, era insoportable.**

**Chen: Sigo con mi diario:**

Nazrin siguio el camino de quesos hacia mi broma.

Nazrin: guaka guaka gua...ka

...

Que queso super gigante!

Ella iba a comer ese queso, sin darse cuenta que...

Habia gatos.

Nazrin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH GATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!

Ella habia comido queso en el que orinaron los gatos

Nazrin: BLLLLAAAAAAARGHHH

Sunny:jajajaj, huyamos.

La verdad me diverti mucho con ellas, primero le cortaron el pelo a la humana inmortal esa y culparon a la otra inmortal, y entonces hubo pelea, con fuego, conejos, fuego, agua, fuego, vacunas y fuego. Luego pintamos el vestido de la miko del templo Hakurei, y busco y amenazo a cualquiera que pasara por el templo, aqui wriggle fue atrapada. Luego le hicimos otra broma a Letty con la pesa, pero atraparon a Luna y a Star en el camino. Todo fue muy divertido, hasta esta broma:

Sunny: Esta vez volveremos a hacer lo de las bombas de agua, pero con otra persona.

Esa persona era Alice Margatroid, una maga con una obsesion con las muñecas, aunque seguia insegura sobre esto:

Chen: Recuerden lo que paso la ultima vez, no lo volvamos a repetir

Daiyousei: Calmate, todo estara bien

Entonces llegamos al bosque magico y le mandamos una carta de "alguien que esta buscando decirle algo muy importante", y esperamos en un campo. Al llegar ella...

Sunny: Disparen!

Activamos una trampa en el que salieron muchas bombas de agua que cayeron en Alice Margatroid.

Alice:...

Chen:... creo que va a llorar, mejor disculparnos aho...

(!)

Nos descubrio una de sus muñecas.

Alice:...

Sunny: emmmm, Fueron ellas!

"se va"

Rumia:... yo me voy

"Se va"

Mystia, Luna, Star & Cirno: ADIOS!

"Se van"

Daiyousei: HUYE CHEN!

"me toma de la mano y huye"

Alice: VUELVAN AQUI NIÑAS INGRATAS!

Entonces ella nos persigue con sus muñecas y estas llevan cuchillos. Entonces una le dio al cabello de Rumia:

PUM!

Rumia: uh?, mi moño!

Todas excepto Rumia y Chen: SU MOÑO?!

Alice: "gulp" adios!

"Se va corriendo"

Chen: Que ocurre?

Daiyousei: Cuando alguien le quita el moño a rumia, su verdadero poder se libera. Pero al no poder controlarlo bien, puede ocacionar un caos en Gensokyo. En ese estado ella es juguetona y peligrosa, destruyendo todo con sus poderes.

Como yo note, ella tenia el pelo largo, pero ademas tenia alas y parecia mas adulta como por ejemplo... TENIA PECHOS GIGANTES!

Rumia: mmmmh

"De repente todo se oscurece"

Rumia: ...juguemos a las escondidas, al que yo encuentre, se convierte en mi esclava y comida.

Todas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHH

Todas empezamos a huir, mientras que Rumia destruia todo. Entonces llego la miko, la sirvienta de la mansion, y la bruja intentando detener a Rumia. Ella uso sus poderes de manipulacion de la oscuridad, se ocultaba, lanzaba rayos, intentaba comerse a la gente, ciertamente era muy poderosa.

Sunny: Es inutil, debemos sellarla de nuevo con esta replica de un moño. Pero para lograrlo hay que aturdirla, y`para lograrlo, hay que darle un ataque sorpresa.

Chen:... yo lo hare.

Luna: No seas tonta, ella te comera, te atacara y te volvera a comer antes de tu puedas mover tus orejas.

Chen: No importa, lo intentare, yo tengo un entrenamiento con 2 de las maestras mas poderosas de Gensokyo, y si yo no soy igual de poderosa que ellas, entonces no merecere vivir.

Star:... ten cuidado,

Chen: Si!

Ahi estaba yo, frente a frente con una poderosa youkai, habia una noche muy oscura, y habia una gran tormenta. Ella y yo nos miramos de forma seria, y comenzamos a sonreir. Este podria ser mi gran comienzo, o mi triste final, y justo cuando la gran batalla va a comenzar...

?:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAGH

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM!

... ella es aplastada por Ran y... por un estanque de aguas ternales.

Ran: Hombres... hombres por doquier!, no mas... por favor... no mas!

Yukari:... ups, me teletransporte al lugar equivocado, oh hola Chen!, aqui esta Ran como te lo prometi, vuelve pronto a casa, si ^_^

Bueno, adios!

"Se teletransportan Ran y Yukari"

Rumia: uuuuuuuugh. uuuuuuuuuugh

Vimos que Rumia quedo aplastada, empachutada, inconciente, y demas cosas que no recuerdo ahora y no quiero recordar ahora mismo.

Sunny: WOW! es muy poderosa!

Luna: Increible! la derroto de un golpe!

Star: Sus poderes son superiores a los nuestros!

Daiyousei: Nuestra heroe!

Wriggle: bah, yo lo hubiera echo mejor.

Cirno: ... sus poderes son casi igual de poderosos que mis poderes, nada mal.

Mystia: Invitada de por vida a mi puesto de comida!

Todas creian que yo la derrote de un golpe, cuando ellas no saben que fue Yukari quien la derroto, aunque ella ni sabia que estaba en una pelea. Lo unico que podia decir en ese momento fue:

Chen: YA CALLENSE Y PONGAN EL MOÑO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

En ese instante Mystia le puso el moño de vuelta, y Rumia volvio a la normalidad, excepto la noche, ya que realmente era de noche.

Rumia:... ngh, que paso?, me duele mucho la cabeza!

Sunny:... mejor no volvamos a hacer esto otra vez, por el bien de todos.

Cirno: Bien, de todas formas mi grupo hubiera ganado!

Reimu: OIGAN! ES POR SU CULPA DE QUE TODO ESTE DESTROZADO.

Letty: Y todo por un tonto concurso de bromas.

Alice: Ahora pagaran por todo lo que hicieron.

Marisa: wiiiiiiiii!, violencia gratuita con fundamento!

Sunny:... emmm, gracias por todo Chen, adios!, vamos chicas!

"Se van las 3"

Chen: Bueno, se supone que eres la lider, que hacemos?

Cirno:... Corran!

Chen, Cirno, Daiyousei, Mystia, Rumia & Wriggle: WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHH

Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Alice & Letty: ATRAPENLAS!

Entonces nos persigue una multitud furiosa, y... es lo que esta pasando ahora. Fin.

**Cirno: A buena hora, por que nos esconderemos en el lago yo Rumia y Dai.**

**Chen: Y mystia?**

**Mystia: WWREGHHGJGEGHGRJHGJGG**

**Yuyuko:mmmmmm pollo! ñum ñum ñum**

**Cirno: ... mejor no saberlo. Bueno, acompañanos.**

**Chen: Gracias, pero prefiero volver a mi hogar.**

**Cirno: Adios niña gato!**

**Daiyousei: Adioooooos Chen!**

**"Se abrazan"**

**Chen: Adioooooooooooos!**

**...**

**Bueno, a volver a mi hogar.**

**"tiempo despues"**

**Chen: Holaaaaaa!, por lo visto Ran esta bien.**

**Yukari: Hola pequeña Chen!, aqui esta como te lo prometi!**

**Chen: Bueno, voy a dormir, estoy cansandisima.**

**Yukari: Buenas noches.**

y asi, Chen se divirtio y consiguio nuevas amigas, y despues de un fatidico dia, pudo descansar tranquila. Todo salio bien para ella...

...

...

...

...

...

o no?

**"A la mañana siguiente"**

**Chen: Buenos dias!**

**Yukari:...**

**Ran:...**

**Chen: Que pasa?**

**Yukari:...**

**Ran:...Chen**

**Chen: si?**

**Ran: Que es esto que aparece en el periodico bunbunmaru?**

**Chen: eh?**

**"lee el periodico"**

**Chen: gran caos en Gensokyo; en el dia de ayer hubo incidentes con una youkai de la oscuridad que provoco destrozos en Gensokyo. Al parecer todo fue culpa de un grupo de niñas que hacian un concurso de bromas, similar ha algo parecido que ocurrio hace 6 meses. Mas informacion en pagina 9, "mira la foto de portada"...**

**...**

**...**

**no... no es lo que parece.**

**Yukari:... Chen...**

**...**

**...**

**como castigo te dare 500 nalgadas en el trasero. Por no avisar sobre lo que iba a pasar ayer!**

**Chen:nooooooooooooooo!**

**Ran: Espere!, ella consiguio nuevas amigas, se hizo valiente al intentar enfrentarsela y...**

**Yukari: Quieres volver a las aguas termales con esos hombres?**

**Ran: Quedate quieta Chen!, solo sera por unas horas!**

**Chen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Bueno, casi todo salio bien.

FIN


End file.
